All Hallows' Eve
by Kitara Lira
Summary: A splash of... HiMe/Lira fun. At the cost of three chairs; three I say! Mild language.


_**All Hallows' Eve  
By: K. Lira  
**_

_**  
Initial story notes:**__This story was inspired by a picture that was drawn for me. If you wish to view it, please go to my profile. And with that… Let the story begin!

* * *

_

It was the night of All Hallows' Eve and all was silent in the House of All (1). Silent that was until one very intoxicated Forever 17 year old came crashing through the front doors breaking or rather shattering every bit of silence with her shrill cries, " Itzzz a… *hiccup* hellllz-o-eenn baby!!"

The few who happened to currently be seated in the room (which was in direct conjunction with the small area of the front foyer) cringed at the sudden burst of noise and the whipping cold wind that followed with the now wide open doors.

"Damn it Midori!" Youko rushed in behind, drawing the doors tightly behind her, "My apologies, she… she somehow managed to sneak alcohol into the car even after I gave her a very thorough search."

The owner of the house, Suzushiro Haruka, rose to her feet, abnormally calm to the situation, "That is alright Youko, you tried your best. This delinquent however… we'll just have to knock her out." A proud smile crossed the blonde's lips as her arms rested atop her hips, giving the look of _authority_.

From the left, a small voice piped up, "Haruka you can't do that." Pushing up her glasses so they sat in their rightful position Yukino smiled hesitantly, "That's… well theoretically… wrong."

"Wrong?!" Blonde locks whipped through the air as Haruka turned to face the small mousy girl, "That cannot be wrong, she is a delinquent just as those other two and she broke the rules and therefore must be punished!" A hard thump to the chest was administered and Haruka glanced skyward. It was supposed to be the "I'm right I have guts, I'm cool" move but to the other three in the room… well let's just say that wasn't what first came to mind.

"I hear more…" Rounding the corner, Mai smiled, wiping her hands on the small towel. Mikoto on the other hand came barreling around the corner, hitting the wall and for what seemed like an impossible moment defied gravity and ran on the wall itself.

"Midori! Youko!" Came the child like cry full of glee and joy followed quickly with a leaping hug to the two who still had not moved far from the door.

"Mikoto!" In to save the day Mai came rushing only to have Haruka beat her to the punch and pluck the neko like girl from the two – now very much fallen – friends.

Haruka set her down a few feet away pointing to the floor sternly, "Sit," And just to ensure no more running hugs another command was issued, "Stay."

"Haruka!" Squeaked Yukino.

"Huh, what?" The blonde seemed fine with the current situation; one drunk delinquent attempting to claw her way at the air in a hopes to get off her back, one sighing nurse, an obedient cat and two shocked girls.

"You… you can't just do that, Mikoto's not a pet Haruka!" Though Mikoto didn't seem to mind as her foot was poised and scratching the side of her head as if in an attempt to rid some unforeseen flees.

"Looks like one to me," Haruka motioned to the said girl, "Kind of like a mix of a cat and dog if you ask me." Yukino and Mai both stood utterly still – both mortified. Midori still couldn't seem to get up and Youko sighed, shaking her head oh so.

Silence once again encompassed the room (well if you did count the occasional grunt coming from the rolling figure on the floor).

Of course as all moments of silence go – or at least the ones that aren't awkward… kind of like this one… - it was suddenly broken by a strain of curses and the sound of the door opening and closing, "Damn it's bloody cold out there. Haruka why the hell is the fire place not lit?" Hands rubbing together the hunched figure wandered over to the empty fireplace, tossing on a few logs and attempting to light the thing but to no avail.

"Ara, what Natsuki means to say is thank you for having us," The ever smiling Shizuru was… well ever smiling as she offered a bow to her hostess, taking note of the state of the room but made no comment. This was after all how things normally occurred. If everything went smoothly and peace was obtained… well something must have been terribly wrong, "Natsuki, darling, you can't light giant logs with simply a match." Gracefully Shizuru glided toward her lover (how she manage to glide without well really gliding no one will ever really know).

Chie and Aoi popped through the door, grabbing the bottle of booze from a now sobbing Midori (2), and made their way to the two at the fire, "I got the fuel!" Chie beamed proudly, her girlfriend patting her gently on the back.

Grumbling oh so, Haruka humphed "Great now all we need is…"

As if on cue, two more figures walked through the door, "Yo Kuga, I think you got some ass following your ass." Ah the very subtle Yuuki Nao.

Natsuki took a glance back to where Nao was pointing and there in the window everyone saw the face of one Masashi Takeda pressed to the glass.

"If I might suggest Kuga-san," Began the other figure but was silenced by none other than the girl he had walked in with.

"Cork it Pretty Boy," Wandering off down the corridor the red head mumbled to herself, "Now where did they…"

"Now that everyone is here can I ask just one question?" All eyes in the room turned toward the house owner, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HERE!!"

Timidly Yukino started, "Haruka…"

"Because it's Halloween stupid," Natsuki finally had her roaring fire (maybe a bit too roaring) and was perched comfortably on the floor beside it with a coat named Shizuru hanging off her shoulders.

When the words did not seem to permeate the thick blonde's skull, Reito tried his best to explain, "What Kuga-san means Haruka is that we get together every Halloween; an annual celebration."

"Today's Halloween?" The confused blonde scratched at the side of her head, almost as if to be in a deep state of thought. Everyone around her however either (a) found their jaws dropping to the floor or (b) felt a small bead of sweat trickle down the side of their head and well in the rare case of (c) screamed, "I LOVE NEW YORK!"

This new moment (the third thus far that night) was broken by the sound of something solid smashing into the wall else where in the house. All (who could) race or in the case of Shizuru and Reito elegantly went to find the source of the noise.

* * *

_In the oh so wonderful and might I add monster-like kitchen…_

"AHHH!!" A shriek of terror echoed through the fifty rooms on the mansion, "Nao put that…" A chair flew out from the kitchen, connecting solidly with the wall, more slivers of wood falling to the ground to join its brethren. Out of the kitchen scurried a figure, stopping only when she came into contact with the large mob, "Oh, hey guys."

"Kitara-san?" Shizuru asked warily, the baseball cap and big fluffy coat seemed a bit strange.

"Yeah, what's…" The sentence died in her throat as the aura of a very angry red head could be felt from behind, "Ah ha ha… Nao… let's… let's be civil now…"

Another chair in hand, the red head rose one brow suspiciously, "Civil? … What the hell are you doing here?!" Nao pointed to Haruka then to the nervous brunette, "What the hell is she doing here?!"

Upward rose Haruka's shoulders, then back down, "Beats me, she's been hiding out here the last few weeks. Something about bloody hell this bloody hell that, stress this stress that, scary red hea…" Haruka paused for a moment, examining the colour of Nao's hair before looking over to the now very nervous brunette, "Nao is a red head." She said as if this realization had been given by the Gods.

Nao growled, "So what! Midori does too!" The chair slammed downward connecting solidly with the ground causing a few to jump in surprise while a select few seemed un-phased.

"So what the hell does it matter if Author-san is staying here Spider? Why the hell are you throwing chairs at her and screaming like you're some banshee," The next part came muttered, "Though I bet you are…"

Luckily the phrase went unheard by the red head adjacent the horde.

"Oh, hey Natsuki, quick thing before we get into Nao killing me and all that, just wanted to say that newest model? Sickest thing ever! I'm broke as hell but I swear the moment I've got the money I'm buying myself one."

Emerald eyes glowed brightly in response, "I know! Hell I've still got my beat up Ducati – she works like a charm – but you know sometimes you just got to go out and get the newer and better one. I mean have you seen the sheer power that beast has?! Amazing!" The eyes dimmed a bit, and a sigh was issued, "But I know what you mean, I'm broke as hell and Shizuru refuses to lend me a penny for another _death trap_ when I already own one that works just fine," Leaning in, the blunette whispered, "Personally I think she's just scared, the things got power beyond what I've got now and as it stands she let's out this cute little sound every time I pop a wheelie or take a corner "too fast", eh, women huh?"

Kitara nodded her head in agreement, "Women." Sadly this last bit of the conversation did not go unheard by a particular brunette and red head.

Their icy cold voices came in unison:

"Natsuki"

"Kitara"

Both women in question gulped (in unison as well), "Y-y-yes?" Came two very – though they would never admit it – scared voices.

Chie, who had been recording the entire time, could only smile. To Aoi, the short haired woman mouthed, "Whipped."

"Wh-whherz… *hic* the 'arty… uysss…" Midori - yes the Forever 17 adult had finally made it up and down the hall. It was most likely the need for more liquor that had fueled the woman but whatever the cause, both a blunette and a brunette gave silent prayers of thanks.

More silence…

"So why are you throwing my chairs again delinquent?" Haruka's attention went from the forever drunk to the seemingly forever fuming, "Chairs don't grow on trees you know, you better have some good reason…"

Everyone waited.

And waited.

Kitara took this waiting to slowly edge herself along the side of the corridor toward the glimpse of what may be a door. However, her attempt to escape was halted by the soft mumbling from the red head in question.

Everyone strained in to hear, but to no avail.

"Speak up damn woman! I can't hear you!" Ah the ever so straight forward – and booming – Haruka.

"I said…" Vivid lime orbs glared up in defiance.

"Heh heh," Kitara crept back to the front of the crowd, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "What Nao-c… I mean Nao-san meant to say was that she was surprised to see a stranger in the kitchen and of course reacted like any good friend and tried to protect Haruka's house from this stranger," Motioning to the cap and fluffy coat Kitara chuckled hesitantly.

Haruka's gaze went from brunette to red head, eye each carefully. Crossing her arms across her chest, the blonde puffed out, "Good job Yuuki. As for you Kitara, stop sneak around the damn house – you owe me three brand new chairs!"

"T-t-three?!" Caramel eyes widened, "B-b-but!"

"No but's (3) Lira, you stay at this house you go by my orders. Understood?" It wasn't really a question but the young woman answered anyways.

"Yes Ma'am."

Silence… again.

"Right then!" Mai was the one to pipe up this time, "I think it's about time we start that karaoke machine up, what do you say?" Many responded in favour with a cheer (especially the graceful Midori with her howls and hoots) not necessarily because they wanted to play the dreaded game that had become part of their Halloween tradition but to avoid the awkward situation that was currently present. Bodies raced off – well most as some like Haruka who had Yukino by her side and Reito took the time to walk. Natsuki was dragged by an excited Shizuru who was eager to see her beloved in that sexy vampire outfit; Mikoto bounded beside Mai for well… that's what Mikoto did. Chie and Aoi, hands linked skipped down the hall and toward the room in which many – and I mean many – videos would be made; Youko half dragged, half was drug by our Forever 17 year old Midori and in the end only two figures remained in the hallway, both with their gazes fixed floor ward.

"… Thanks…." Nao mumbled, fiddling with the chair in her hands.

Chuckling softly, the brunette offered a smile, "Hey don't thank me, I deserved those chairs… thought you don't need to throw anymore!" The woman was quick to add – a bit panicked that another chair may come her way. When no chair hit her face, Kitara looked up, awed by the shy looking woman before her. "Look… I know I was an ass, and then I hid which I shouldn't have but… I'm really sorry. Do you think you can forgive me?" The caramel eyes met with the lime that had always caught her eye just so.

"…" No words were said but there was a small gesture that Kitara took to be a nod, causing her little heart to leap, "We should probably join up with them before they send out a search party," A small smile crossed her lips, and the chair was released as she stepped forward and past the brunette.

Several moments passed before Kitara found her brain catching up, "O-o-oi!" With a few quick steps Kitara was next to the red head walking down the hallway toward the loud booming sound that could only be (a) Haruka or (b) the karaoke machine. After a few more steps in silent, Kitara dared to ask, "So can I call you Nao-chan again?"

The answer came in the form of a hand connecting with the back of her head and the mumbled, "Baka."

Whilst holding her head that actually did not hurt, Kitara snuck a quick glance at the red head and smiled at the light red hue that crossed her cheeks.

As the two continued to walk, the brunette smiled, slipping her hand toward Nao's their fingers intertwining like that of perfect mesh. No protest was made by the red head. Before the two hit the grand room where their friends were (well mostly Nao's) Kitara snuck a quick kiss to Nao's cheek before letting go of her hand and dashing forward. (4)

Stunned Nao stood for a moment, touching the seemingly warm spot on her cheek. …. "KITARA!!"

The brunette could only chuckle.

**The End**

(1) – Sounds cool? Could be like… The Party House of All HiMes that Haruka just happens to own?

(2) – Wouldn't you be sobbing too if someone stole your booze while you're like a stranded umpa lumpa on the floor, helpless and… er… well helpless. Booze isn't free you know!

(3) - So tempted to put butts…

(4) – Hahaha I can dream can't I?

**Author Note(s):** First read the initial note at the beginning of the story if you haven't already. Secondly, don't ask me why I haven't finished Letters or Our Story – that will be explained… soon enough.

**Omake**** 1:**

Outside remained a very still figure, his gaze fixated on a particular blunette. However when the festivities began, an angry blonde stomped up to the window drawing the curtains shut. "D-d-d-da-m-m-n," Takeda mumbled through chattering teeth. Attempting to move to find another vantage point the boy found himself in a small predicament: he couldn't move. If the icicle which hung from his nose was any indication Takeda had become one living human popsicle, "AHH!!!!" He hollered, hoping his beautiful blunette would come to his rescue, "HELLPPP ME!!!" When only the owls returned his call, Takeda felt the sudden realization sink in – he really should have worn thermal heated underwear.

**Omake 2:**

As the two continued to walk, the brunette smiled, slipping her hand toward Nao's their fingers intertwining like that of perfect mesh, out of nowhere popped Greer Miyu. Instantly Kitara let go, doing an odd pose of standing on one leg and sheltering her face with her arms, "I didn't do it!!"

"Author-san." The voice held an edge of ice to it; well if it was possible then it would have.

Kitara gulped, lowering her arms and backing up slowly, "Y-y-yes?"

"Prepare to die," And with that the android lunged forward, blade drawn.

"GAHHH!!!!!!"

_Where the party was taking place_

Mikoto's ears perked up, her back straightening.

"Mikoto," Mai asked worried, "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear someone screaming?"

Straining her ears Mai tried to hear what the neko girl had heard but it was in vain for the music was cranked far too loud and a very drunk Midori in the presence of a microphone made it impossible for any person to possibly hear anything else, "Must be the wind?" Mai said, offering the neko girl a smile, "How about some ramen?"

"RAMEN!!"

_Elsewhere_

"HELP ME! GAHHH!!"


End file.
